


Vampires are not spooky!

by CatSlime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSlime/pseuds/CatSlime
Summary: A story that happens between the vampire John Laurens, who has lived for 200 years and Alexander Hamitlon, who died and has his whole new life recently.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Vampires are not spooky!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am happy that you see my work! This is the first time I write fanfic in English and it is not my native language. So please tell me if there's something wrong, like spelling or grammar.  
> And here's some setting of this AU:  
> 1\. Vampires can only be killed in some special ways. Generally they don't die.  
> 2\. Biting can make someone becomes a vampire.  
> 3\. Expect the sharp fang, vampires almost look like normal people. They are not pale. They breathe, they eat, and their hearts beat.  
> 4\. Vampire have to consume blood--human blood is the best, but animal blood is acceptable--once in a while, or they would be exhausted.  
> 5\. If a vampire live long enough, he/she can control the impulse of biting others.  
> 6\. If someone die, he/she will become alive after many years. He/she will look the same as he/she die and have the same name, but don't have the memory of previous life. It is called "The new life".  
> This is all that you have to know before reading.  
> Now, enjoy the story! :D

Laurens is sitting at the cafe, looking outside through the window blankly.

The cafe is really noisy--there are some high school students sitting and chatting happily at the next table.

Laurens knows that he used to be like that. Dynamic and ambitious. But if someone has already lived for more than 200 years, would that passion still last?

Anyway, Laurens kind of like the vivid atmosphere in the cafe. This makes him feel alive--living as a human, not a vampire.

He sighs, roughly sketches down the view of the streets on his notebook.

Suddenly, he hears the bell on the glass door rings, and the voice of men chatting.

“Do you know what Burr told me to do? He asked me to talk less! That’s insane!” The short one who puts his black hair into a ponytail and wears a big, green hoodie says.

“But to be honest, I think he is right.” The tall one says with French accent. He wears a gray turtleneck-sweater and a fancy coat.

Then both of them burst into laughter.

Laurens gasps. Hamilton and Lafayette. That cannot be wrong. He swipes all of the stuff on the table into his bag and leave the cafe in a rush before the two reach their table.

 _No, they can’t recognize you._ Laurens is trying to make himself calm, after he thinks he has ran far enough from the cafe. _This is their new life. They won’t remember what happened in the previous life._

He slowly walks on the way that leads to his house. _They don’t remember me, but I do remember them._

\--

Laurens has some blood supply in his refrigerator for dinner. He has to consume some blood to keep himself stable.

Then he carefully takes out some letters--written by Hamilton--from a delicate wooden box that is gilded on the rim.

He reads them again and again although he has already known it by heart. Laurens is surprised that he still feels the same emotion burning his heart when seeing Hamilton, just like their first met, thought it was several centuries ago.

 _No, you cannot be with him. 200 years ago, it would be illegal; now, you are a vampire and you will kill him._ Laurens tells himself, internally.

However, he soon finds tears are rolling down from his cheeks.

**To be continued :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your reading again! Hope you like it and have a nice day!


End file.
